Like Father Like Son
by taylor115
Summary: Kurtbastian parents, one-shot. Elijah Hummel-Smythe is in a lot of ways just like his father, but what happens when he takes on one of Sebastian's less than favourable habits from his teenage years.


_**Just a little fic for you guys. Kurtbastian of course. Daddie!Kurtbastian.**_

 _ **Warnings: Underage drinking and mentions of narcotics.**_

"Afternoon Mr. Hummel-Smythe."

Kurt wasn't surprised to find Theo standing at his door. He knew that his son, Elijah, and his best friend were going out to a party tonight, but he couldn't help but worry.

"Hello Theo." Kurt replied motioning for Theo to come on in. "Eli's downstairs. Gameroom."

"Thanks." Theo smiled, toeing off his shoes and heading for the stairs.

"That Theo?" Sebastian asks, coming down from the study.

"Yeah." Kurt answers. He follows Sebastian to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools. "I'm worried Bas. What if there's alcohol at the party?"

"It's a chaperoned sweet 16 for one of the girls in his class. I don't think there will be alcohol." Sebastian tries reassuring his husband.

"You and I both know that there is always ways to sneak in some alcohol." Kurt argues. "He's our baby boy Bas, he isn't allowed to grow up."

Sebastian walks around the kitchen isle and cradles his husband's head to his chest. "He's sixteen, baby. I had been drinking for years before then and I turned out okay."

Kurt turns in his chair and wraps his arms around his husbands waist. "You're not making me feel any better." His voice is muffled by Sebastian shirt.

"It'll be okay, Babe. Trust me." Sebastian soothes Kurt, rubbing a hand over Kurt's head.

Elijah and Theo came back up the stairs at that moment. "I'm just gonna get changed and then we're going. Is it alright if I stay with Theo tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Sebastian permitted, following Elijah up with his coffee back to his study.

"Theo hang on a second will you?" Kurt asks, smiling sweetly at Theo. Once Elijah was out of hearing range he dropped the smile slightly. "I need you to promise me you'll take care of him tonight."

"It's just a sweet sixteen, Mr. Hummel-Smythe."

"I was a teenager myself once. I know things too." Kurt tried again. "Just tell me you won't let him get into any trouble."

Theo contemplated for a moment before agreeing. "Sure thing, Mr. Hummel-Smythe." He promised making his way to the stairs.

"Thank you. And stop calling me Mr. Hummel-Smythe. It's Kurt." He yelled after him.

"How could you be so irresponsible Eli." Sebastian whisper shouts at his drunk son, trying not to wake his sleeping husband across the hall. "You're sixteen, you're too young to be drinking. Use your head. Do you know how worried your father would have been."

Sebastian thanked the heavens that it had been him that received the call with his inebriated son's co-ordinates and not Kurt. Sure he was pissed it was 2 o'clock in the morning but at least Elijah was home safe.

Elijah blinks at his father before slurring out, "I'm sorry. Joe Franz snuck it in and a-" he stopped to hiccup. "at least I didn't take the stronger stuff he brought, If you know what I mean."

Elijah makes a move that appears to be an attempted wink, before lying back on his bed.

Sebastian let out a defeated sigh, running a hand over his face. " There's no point in shouting at you right now. Just, sleep it off and I'll try to calm keep your father from murdering you tomorrow morning."

Sebastian forced his son to drink a glass of water and waited until his son was dozing off to place another glass and two painkillers beside his bed.

He returned to his room and slipped under the covers beside Kurt. Sebastian looked across at his serene, angelic husband and dreaded the moment he would have to watch his angel faced husband rip their son a new one. Sebastian most definitely did not envy Elijah right now.

Surprisingly though Kurt handled it a lot differently from the way Sebastian thought she would. His face had remained neutral when Sebastian had told him the next morning. Kurt stood from the bed next, and walked to Elijah's room to wake him.

Once he was awake and downstairs Kurt handed him the frying pan. "You'll be making breakfast this morning Eli. And I like my bacon extra greasy."

Sebastian had to giggle at the faces his son made at the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. Full out laughing when Elijah would drop the pan to run to the toilet.

"I married a smart man." Sebastian stated pulling Kurt into his lap and kissing his cheek.

"And don't you forget it." Kurt replied kissing Sebastian soundly.

 _ **Just a little one-shot there.**_


End file.
